Are You Satisfied?
by queenhelba
Summary: Crow/Yusei & Jack/Yusei - PG-XXX - Yusei is caught in quite the love predicament. Crow is superficial and Jack is just plain ignorant. Or are they? There is often much more beneath the surface.
1. Know That I'm Waiting

"Yusei, do you ever sleep?"

Once again, Yusei was spending the night with his eyes transfixed to the monitor, writing a program he hoped would give his D-Wheel that extra boost he needed for the upcoming tournament. The increasing popularity of D-Wheels over the course of the past year had shot up dramatically after his win in last year's tournament. With Satellite and Neo Domino City now unified at last, talent from both sides had begun to assemble, creating a much more competitive lineup than years prior. Yusei knew this day would come eventually, in fact, he anticipated it the moment he wrote his first program.

He thrived in competition, he lived for the challenge. In his eyes, nothing was ever perfect. There was always room for improvement. And that thought excited him. He aimed to understand everything. Logic was a type of arcane art reserved for only those who could think beyond the artificial walls created within society, and he aimed to knock down every single wall in pursuit of that art. He wanted to push himself beyond his limit just to see what was there, he wanted to seize the future with both hands and break it down to see what it was made of. Time doesn't wait nor does it favor those who try to slow it down. Never stopping, always changing, to live is to progress, and what a waste it would be to live without creating something new.

"Helloooooo" Crow said, waving his hand in front of Yusei's eyes, "Your soul didn't get sucked into the computer, did it? Because a comatose Yusei one month before the tournament, I'm sorry to say, would suck. Epically."

His concentration broken, Yusei blinked several times and turned to face his friend Crow, squinting his blood-shot eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness. "Oh... hi." he mumbled.

"Don't say "hi" to me!" Crow scoffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "It's 4 in the morning. Only crazy people are up at this hour.."

Yusei had already adverted his attention back to the monitor.

"Ugh." Crow sighed, "You're hopeless..." He looked over at Bruno sprawled out on the couch, his one arm hanging over the sidearm and the other hanging limply on the floor, mouth open and drooling on Crow's favorite pillow. And he was snoring, loudly, too. Crow cringed.

"Yeaah.." he said, turning back to Yusei. "Why don't you put that off until tomorr- err, later today and go get some rest? Yusei?"

"Hmm.. in a bit. I wanna finish this up." Yusei replied, entering in another list of commands.

Crow yawned and sat down in the recliner. It wasn't that he didn't understand how important things like this were to Yusei, it was just every night for the past week that he didn't get. Even super humans need sleep every once and a while... which reminded him.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Mnn.." Yusei mumbled.

"If I make you some ramen, will you eat it?"

"Mnn.."

"...Is that a yes or a no?"

"Huh?"

"That's it! I'm done trying!" Crow grumbled. Bruno snorted and rolled off the couch. "You're going to turn into a computer if you stare at that thing any longer." He stood up and yanked his pillow out from Bruno's grasp. "Actually" He said, turning back at the foot of the stairs, "You ARE a computer. Only a computer could be so...so insensible." he mumbled the last word and stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him a little harder than he intended.

Crow flopped onto his lumpy bed and pulled his couch pillow over his face. It smelled like drool.

It wasn't that he didn't understand how important things like that were to Yusei, it was just every night for the past week, the other side of his bed was left empty.


	2. Relationships

It wasn't a relationship exactly, not the way most people would describe a relationship anyway. It was more of a periodic partnership that happened to involve occasional sex and maybe a couple kisses in the morning and before bed. But it wasn't anything romantic. There wasn't any hugging or snuggles one would associate with a relationship and the word "boyfriend" made him feel awkward. Yusei was more of...well, a friend with benefits. But even that failed to define their...partnership, if you will.

Crow and Yusei had been "partnering" on and off for the past year now, but the act of casual copulating had only been occuring for the past six months or so. And Crow couldn't ask for a better kind of relationship with his long-time best friend. The whole dating scene didn't appeal to him; he felt it was far too overrated. Sunsets and holding hands at the cinema were romanticised ideas conceived by and reserved for preteen girls and their latest crush. Frivolous acts they were, theatre for the performers to disguise their true intent: salacious sex without inhibitions.

That's how Crow saw things anyway. He'd been friends with Yusei so long, even if they had some kind of romantic partnership, it would just be awkward and pointless. Each one knew the other so well, all of the little secrets that make love mysterious and desirable had already been revealed. Case closed, there wasn't any surprises anymore.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

"Look at this, this is ridiculous." Jack gleamed, kicking the chair Yusei was still attached to. "Don't blame me if your neck is sore." Yusei had managed to fall asleep around sunrise, head nestled into his arms, computer still wrrrr-ing away loudly.

"My neck is sore too..." Bruno grumbled as he raised himself onto the couch. "I slept on the floor."

"I saw that. Dumbass, you deserve it."

"I didn't purposely sleep on the floor, Jack! I just...woke up there!"

"Not my problem." Jack said, examining the tea kettle carefully as he filled it to the proper amount.

"Damn.." Bruno said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't even have a pillow..." Jack couldn't help but grin at Bruno's suffering.

"Hey..." Bruno said, eyeing the kettle in Jack's hand. "Do you think I could have some of that when it's done..?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jack shouted, turning around with eyes glaring.

Bruno jumped and held his hands in a kind of defensive position. "Gah, sorry!" He said comically, "It was just curiosity!"

"Yeah and curiosity is gonna leave you with a foot in your ass and no roof to sleep under."

"What is all this noiiiiise??" Crow wailed, stumbling out of his room, pillow in hand, hair disheveled as usual.

"Oh good morning, sunshine! You look splendid today, as usual!" Bruno cheered.

Crow stopped rubbing his eyes and glared down from the top of the stairs. "Go fuck yourself. This is style." He declared, ruffling his copper locks.

Bruno humphed. "Jeesh!! Why is everyone so mean today!?"

"Because you're sitting in my spot now MOVE!" Jack roared. Bruno scrambled to get out of the way of, who he called to himself and only to himself, 'Sir Overlord King Jack of the Couch.'

"Yes Sir!" Bruno hailed with a salute. "Enjoy your cup of tea because I'm outta here! Be back later guys!"

"Uhh bye."

"DON'T COME BACK!"

"Jack, have you ever seen him wear night clothes...?" Crow asked, combing his finger though his knotted hair.

"No, nor do I care." Jack replied, settling into the couch and opening up the day's newspaper.

Crow shifted his gaze to the sleeping boy in front of the computer. He opened his mouth to ask, but he already knew the answer. Yusei never went to bed last night and instead fell asleep in front of the computer, again.

It was this kind of stuff that pissed him off. So busy that he couldn't even drag himself up the stairs and into bed. How stupid do you have to be to fall asleep on a computer desk. Obviously, he had to move the keyboard to put his head down. But that's the point, he wasn't even thinking about bed. Hell, he probably wasn't thinking about anything but that stupid program...

Crow rubbed his eyes again and tried to get his mind off Yusei. It was bad enough he only managed to get a couple hours of sleep after going back to bed earlier. Pathetic really, he spent all that time losing sleep over someone who clearly didn't care or even acknowledge his existence.

He shook his head and walked down the stairs. "Enough enough." he told himself silently, opening the cabinet for a cup, only to be disappointed when there wasn't one. "What good does it do..." He thought, glancing over at Yusei's sleeping face. The sink was full of dirty dishes again; Bruno wasn't doing his job. Couldn't count on Jack to lift a finger to do anything either. He dug around in the dirty, slimy mess until he found his favorite mug. Crow thought back to a few months ago, when once again Yusei was going through another one of his non-stop, all-nighter working phases, but they weren't fucking back then, so now was completely different. It still concerned Crow though, for some reason. He didn't like to admit that behind his blatant, superficial facade, he did possess a form of sympathy when it came to, dare he admit it, 'relationships'.

Friends were one thing, sleeping buddies were another. Yusei was just a friend and he was going to have to convince himself of that eventually. Crow frowned. Hand-towels were dirty too. Shit day is shit, he concluded, filling up the dripping mug with tea. It was fragrant, smelled good, he took a sip. Burnt his tongue.

"Fuck!" He shouted quietly. He set the cup back on the counter. He didn't even want it anymore.

Jack looked up curiously from his paper. "Hey asshole, that's my tea!" He yelled, standing with his fists clenched.

"Fuck you, I bought it." Crow mumbled, slinking back upstairs. Jack glared as he walked by, clearly on the edge of grabbing the younger boys fluffy hair and rattling him around until his brains fell out.

"You owe me!"

"Yeah right." Crow slammed his bedroom door behind him. And he had work today too.

"Fuck this." He grumbled, pulling on his shirt. "I hate relationships."


	3. What's mine is yours

"That was mine..." Jack glared into the tea left behind by Crow. He looked in the cabinet for another mug. There weren't any. He eyed the half-tasted tea and then the sink. The gnats had arrived. Opting for the former option over manual labor any day, he grabbed the cup and plopped back onto the couch.

"I don't care if you bought it.." He told himself, "It's still mine..." A movement to his side caught his eye. It was about time he began to stir... it could not be comfortable to sleep like that.

He blew on his tea but waited to take a sip, watching the boy intently. Over in front of the computer, Yusei finally sat up and stretched. Quickly, Jack looked down at his newspaper and pretended not to notice.

The sleepy-eyed boy yawned and rubbed his neck. "Ow.." He mumbled. Jack grinned in satisfaction. He loved it when he was right. "Good morning, Yusei. How does your back feel?"

Yusei grumbled. "I don't even feel it anymore..." Jack took a sip of his tea to hide his smile. It was still scalding hot.

Every morning had been the same for the past week. Jack got to see Yusei wake up from his painful-looking three hour nap and dare he say, it was a pleasing sight to see. Eyes red surrounded by dark circles, clothes wrinkled, hair messy, face looking like he hadn't bathed in a week. Actually, Jack was sure Yusei hadn't bathed in a week. And of course, he got to see him crawl up the stairs like some kind of crab. A great way to start the day.

"Did Bruno already leave?" Yusei asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the garage.

"I killed him and buried him in the back yard."

"Jack, be nice, he's been a big help..." Mustering what strength he could, Yusei stood and waltzed a sleepy dance over to Jack and settled himself beside other man on the sofa. "What's in the neewsss??" He asked casually, eyes half closed, leaning over Jack's paper. Yusei's hair was oily and if he didn't exactly smell wonderful either, Jack cringed.

"Go to sleep Yusei, you're delusional. Or take a bath..."

Yusei chuckled and lay his tired head on Jack's shoulder. The older boy drew back instantly in response. Jack was highly territorial and disliked most physical contact, but Yusei failed to take the hint. His head still met its target, eyes closed, dirty face snuggled into the white fabric of Jack's coat. "Yusei..." Jack muttered, attempting to shrug off the boy without spilling his drink.

The steaming, dark colored tea sloshed violently in the mug, threatening to spill onto his white pants...and his skin beneath that. Two tan, slim arms wrapped themselves lightly around Jack's left side, earning even further protest from the blonde, but to no avail.

"G-get off, you're dirty." No response. Jack sighed.

He couldn't say he was very suprised. It had been a long time, but Yusei was the same as he'd always been. The same confusing, love-obsessed child he'd always known. Things come and go, that was Jack's perception on life. He wasn't concerned really with who his friend slept with, as long as it didn't affect him, and it didn't. Outwardly, Yusei was his friend, but inwardly...his long-time rival. They may occasionally share a banter or two, but inside, Jack was envious. Envious of the popularity Yusei had always had, even though Jack had actually strived for it and he was envious that Yusei was the only one responsible for programming the Wheel of Fortune. Bruno coming along didn't make things any better, either.

What was once respect turned to jealously, jealousy turned to hatred....but in the end, there they were, together again, but this time on the same side. Part of Jack still hated Yusei for constantly outdoing him, but another, more suppressed side, missed the wild days of boyhood, when dueling gangs and victory sex were the only things that mattered. But those days were long gone, he couldn't have that anymore. He lost it... he lost it when he made the choice to leave Satellite, and to leave Yusei.

No words had ever been said to make amends to relationships past, either both were too shy to say anything or they both figured it didn't matter anymore, however, neither knew which it was. So a fragile friendship was built in place of what used to be, as Yusei called it many years ago on a certain night, love. Something Jack no longer believed existed. He knew for a fact Yusei didn't love Crow. Whatever they did together they did behind closed doors and it was clear to him they neither had nor wanted an outgoing relationship, otherwise something would have been done in the past year. But that contented him a little, knowing that Yusei hadn't returned to his childish days when love was a warm embrace bathed in moonlight and gentle sighs sounded a declaration of that love. It was moments like these, moments when Yusei couldn't help but be his promiscuous self, that reminded Jack that he still had a hold on Yusei, despite not necessarily wanting it.

And yet, he had to admit it felt nice to be rested on... "No, no, get off. Go to your bed. Do you think I am a pillow?! I don't want your greasy face all over my white coat. Go away." He said sternly, trying not to smile, but a pair of angry, gray eyes saw that smile.

Yusei grinned sleepily, "You'll never change, Jack Atlus." Such a sweet smile; the blue surrounded by the red in his eyes brought back pleasant...not so pleasant memories. Jack shook off the thought. "To bed with you. I will hear no more." The tired Yusei looked up reluctantly, but stood to leave his friend to his morning news with nothing more than a soft peck on the cheek. He hated it when Yusei toyed with him.

And so he went. Not like a crab this time, unfortunately, but maybe more like a zombie with a broken back.

"Good morning, Crow, and good night." Yusei said with a yawn upon meeting Crow at the top of the stairs. And Yusei was so tired when he passed him, he didn't even notice the tears behind those angry, gray eyes.


	4. Bromance

_**Author's Note**__: This chapter is rated NC-17 or M+. It violates this site's rules about sexually explicit writing... so you've been warned!! xD If I am forced to take it down, which I doubt I will unless someone reports this chapter, all my work can be found at... my livejournal, which I can't post the link for right here. UHH. Whatever, the link is on my profile. All my stuff is public, save for personal rants... anyway. Stop reading this. Read the chapter._

Yusei had always considered himself a romantic when it came to love. One would not guess it, but he enjoyed a little romance every now and then. After a long day of work, a little play does good for ones body. Especially when ones body is sore from sleeping in a metal chair. Even his hard bed felt better than that chair and desk. He sighed with relief as he snuggled under his blankets, breathing in their familiar, comforting scent. The sun had found its way between the cracks of the dark colored sheets over the windows, right into his eyes. Crow was right, he really needed to start sleeping in a real bed, at night. Sleep, that's what he wanted. Maybe a nice dream too. _But Jack, that reaction was priceless. _He giggled softly. Jack couldn't hide anything from him. His smile faded. Actually, he could.

Five years ago, Yusei thought he had had it. That was it. He had Jack and Jack had him, everything was perfect. So perfect, that even the perfectionist in himself was sated, for the time being at least. Something just happened, he didn't know what, but whatever it was, it didn't matter to either of them any more. Jack didn't bring it up and as much as Yusei thought, he couldn't remember. What tore them apart those many years ago? Sure, after Team Satisfaction disbanded, things were shaky between everyone, but Jack and Yusei... they were different. They had something Yusei liked to smile back on: love. There weren't a lot of good memories in Satellite, memories that make him look back and think, "Wow, I'm so glad I lived in Satellite." Jack was one of those memories. Even when Crow left him, even when Kiryu was arrested and grief overwhelmed him, Jack was there. And Yusei took comfort in that. He truly had someone that not only cared for him, but loved him, unconditionally. Or so he thought. Because little by little, they grew apart. Jack became jealous and Yusei, tired of reaching out when there was no one else reaching back, stopped trying. So, they parted. Jack not only left Yusei's heart, but he left Satellite too, called to some self-proclaimed higher purpose, because appearently Yusei wasn't enough for him.

_So much for a nice dream._ Bad memories have a tendacy to come floating back when you least want them to. Nevertheless, blankets surrounded with a pillow on top (and a little hole for breathing of course), Yusei slipped into dreamland.

_"You know I don't like him." Kiryu said, looking of into the distance, "Never have." Yusei looked at his feet. He didn't want to say anything to upset Kiryu. Not right now._

_"Jack is...a good person. I know it may not seem like it, but he can be caring when he wants to."_

_"Yeah, when he wants to." Kiryu scoffed. _

_He jumped off the wall, landing gracefully on the pavement below. "Forget about him Yusei. Trust me, he's only in it for the sex. And when you stop giving, he'll stop caring." Kiryu reached out his hand, "Come on. I know you know that. Just forget him and come with me. I promise I'll be loads of a better boyfriend than he could ever be."_

_Yusei took his hand, even if it was the wrong thing to do. Kiryu was his friend no matter what because they had once made a vow to stay friends forever. Jack and Crow might have broken that vow, but Yusei couldn't, not like this. Sure, Kiryu was a little crazy...maybe more than a little crazy, but a friend was what he needed most in this time of difficulty. Kiryu grabbed Yusei's hand, pulling their bodies together. Arms embraced him and their lips met eachothers in the softest of kisses._

_"Let me be your boyfriend, Yusei. Let me love you."_

His eyes fluttered open. The glowing red numbers on the digital clock beside him read 7:23pm. He slept all day, again. Yusei sat up and yawned, stretching his back until it cracked. Still sore... maybe he could get Crow to give him a massage later... all was quiet downstairs it seemed. Normally it wasn't uncommon to wake up to Jack screaming profanities followed by the wailing cries of protest from Bruno. Just another night at the Poppo Time garage. Suddenly, a knock sounded on his bedroom door. Appearently, someone was home.

"Hello..." Crow whispered, poking his head inside Yusei's bedroom. "Oh good, you're awake." He said in his normal, cheery tone, flipping on the light switch, much to the dismay of the still half-asleep boy. "I brought some Chinese home if you're hungry..." Crow held up a large plastic bag in which Yusei could clearly see the tasty contents boxed up and waiting to be eaten. Yusei's stomach rumbled uncomfortably. He forgot to eat dinner last night.

"Oh, thanks. Yusei replied. He scratched his head. "Ugh, I really need a shower... Is Jack not home?"

"Yeah," Crow said, sitting down on the side of Yusei's bed, "He called me earlier to say he was going to be out a little later than usual tonight. He wanted to get some practice in... tournaments only a month away now..."

"And Bruno?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"You and Jack are unnessarily cruel to him..."

Crow grinned widely. "You know it!" He chuckled and kicked off his shoes. "Ugh, work is tough. I need to be spending more time practicing and less time driving in circles..." He placed his hands behind his head and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Isn't that what you do when you practice?" Yusei said, mockingly. Crow sat up quickly, eyes wide. "Woah, you're right. It's amazing how alert you can be after getting a days worth of sleep, Yusei."

"11 hours."

"Same thing."

Yusei laughed. He liked it when Crow was in a good mood. Lately, it seemed Crow was always tired or irritated with something. Yusei knew work was hard, all the driving in circles and such...

He smiled, his blue flickered up to meet those familiar gray ones he'd seen so much of lately. He let those blue orbs wander down the whole of Crow's sturdy and toned physique. He licked his lips in anticipation. Perhaps it was the semi-concious daze that that aroused his senses, or perhaps it was simply the scent and presence of another man on his bed that sent Yusei into a sudden sexually frantic mode. Tossing the warm blanket covering his lap aside, he crawled onto his knees, arms outstretched, seeking a new warmth. "Now, about that practice..." Yusei smirked when Crow's eyes met his and reflected that lusty gaze. "Let's say we do a little praciting of our own, hm?" He said softly.

With a look like that, how could Crow resist?

He returned the grin. Crow had grown quite proud of his efforts to produce a sensual reaction within Yusei. Just a small act of kindess, be it food or kisses, he'd labeled himself a professional. He wasted no time getting to what he desired and had been desiring for quite some time. Patience and restraint had finally paid off for him.

Their lips met feverously, that sweet taste that could only belong to Crow, and those arms around his waist, holding them together as their hips rocked against the growing heat. Yusei let his head fall back as the other boy skillfully meanurved along the side of Yusei's neck, hips thrusting the whole while, creating friction almost like static electricty that binded their bodies to one another, refusing to part for an instant.

It was always like this. Just a glance could say a thousand words, a kiss, a million. Crow felt his cheeks blush as his mind began to wander to what possiblities this night would hold. As usual, he wasted no time getting straight to business.

A warm hand forced its way into Yusei's pants, while the other struggled to unbutton them. But in the end, they were no match for Crow's nimble fingers. Yusei gasped softly as his tight fitting jeans slid off his heated skin and the cold air hit his already throbbing length. Crow bit back a moan when he saw his partners member slide out in all its perfect glory, begging to be licked and sucked. Crow let his agile hands slide slowly down Yusei's back before grasping at his backside, spreading him and teasing him lightly. Yusei bucked his hips upward in delight and ran his hands through his lover's tossled, copper mane. "Mmm...yes baby..."

Crow grinned. That's what he was waiting to hear. Firmly gripping Yusei's bottom with both hands, he ran his tongue down the whole of Yusei's torso, stopping momentarily to suck on his perked nipples, earning a passionate cry from the raven-haired boy. This is what Crow meant about knowing Yusei. There was no pore on his body that Crow hadn't tasted and relished every moment he spent with this man. He knew exactly what made Yusei writhe in ultimate pleasure.

Hands held firmly, Crow let his tongue only gently graze the tip of Yusei's hardened member, sending the boy into a fit of squirming and shaking, hips thrusting for more. "Uun...more.." He squeaked, tugging roughly on Crow's soft, copper strands. His tongue lapped at the tip, but much to the dissent of the feverous boy, would go no further. Generous amounts of precum seeped along his length, reminding Crow that his own member needed pleasing. Yusei fell back onto the pillow panting, hand stroking his fervent dick with heavy forces as he watched his lover reveal himself.

And there were those perfect thighs Yusei always went crazy over. He almost came seeing his lover naked, cock in hand, rubbing it tenderly. He lifted his legs, opening his thighs, thusting upwards that desire that could only be sated with the deepest penetration.

"C...row...please..." Yusei whispered between gasps. Eyes shut and back arched, he awaited his lovers agressive entrance. Crow placed his hands on each of his partners legs, leaning his body weight down against him, looking lustful at the hungry opening beneath him. All day, he had been miserable, but this...coming home to this...all other emotions melted out of through his skin, and gathered in the sweat now coating his pulsing cock. His grip on Yusei's legs tightened, his nails pressing into flesh with such intent, such a carnal desire that could only be satisfied by Yusei's wet, hot core, sliding rhythmicly along his own length, drinking up every ounce of sticky, warm seed that it could take, and then some.

He thrust himself inside, using every pound of his weight to push into this boy as deep as he could. "Aah, yes Crow!...Fuck me! Aaannnh!" Yusei's cries echoed throughout the room, and without doubt, throughout the garage. Yusei reached around and took hold of his lovers toned bottom, and tugged closer, pulling his lover even deeper inside his tight opening.

"I want...harder, Crow...yes...yes.."

He thrust as hard and as deep as he could, but no amount more of pleasure could he attain as he felt his climax nearing. Flustered breaths were drawn quicker, and each thrust echoed the growing beat of his heart, faster and faster, it pulsed. His partner felt it too. The rhythmic pressure against his aching core, holding out against the spasms of his muscles as they gripped his lover's cock tighter within their grasp.

"Aahh...Yusei...I'm coming..." Crow moaned. He could no longer hold himself steady as his body began releasing in short, quick convulsions. Yusei held his lover tightly, arms wrapped around his waist as though his life depended on the very release him and his dear friend were about to make in unison. "Come...with me...Crow..." That was the moment he was waiting for; that order his body was begging to hear.

That warm, burst of his lover's release deep inside him was all he needed to let himself go. In a final cry of release, he followed his partners lead and let Crow collapse into him, cries of pure ecstacy surrounding them, savoring the sweet warmth as he milked his lovers seed into his body, drinking with an insatiable hunger.

And there they lay for several minutes, bodies quivering together, their sweat caressing them both. Muscles aching, hearts racing, gasping for breath, mumbling incomprehensible and nonsensical words. Sweet kisses commenced, silent words praising eachother as no other words could describe their gratitude and contentness in that moment. Slowly, everything returned to normal. Bodies lay still, muscles relaxed, breathing calmed and heart rate decreased. In a last burst of willpower, Crow slid out from inside his partner as gently as he could, although Yusei was still incredibly sore from the large intrusion and winced slightly, but it was the pain of pure satisfaction and he delighted in it. And there Crow lay, head rested on the other boy's chest below him, listening to his frantic heart beat.

Crow sighed in content. "Hooo...That was exactly what I needed..." Yusei smiled silently and combed his fingers through the orange, tangled locks. He wanted to say it so badly, but that word hadn't met his lips in five years. Right now felt so perfect though, and this kind of perfection only meant one thing...

"You know," Crow said, sitting up, "The food is getting cold." The food. That was all he could say after all of that. But what did he expect, another Jack? ...Another Kiryu?

"I'm starving." Yusei replied, "Give. Here. Quickly." Crow handed over his meal, quite surpisingly still warm.

"Om nom nom. Bean sprouts. My favorite."

Yusei couldn't help but say it. "You're not very romantic, Crow, are you?"

"Hm?" Crow said, looking up at Yusei, white rice stuck to his chin. "Wat d' oo mean?"

Yusei looked back down at his food. "...Nothing." He smiled. He kind of wasn't hungry any more.

"Like hell. Romance is for pussies. We have passion, Yusei! And that's the true bromance."

"Bromance?"

"Yeah, it's what I'm calling our relationship now. All fun and no bullshit."

Yusei grinned, but inside he felt his heart twitch in pain. Crow certainly wasn't another Jack, but that wasn't what he wanted again, was it? After all, when Jack left, he felt liberated, after the pain of being forgotten subsided, at least. Crow was giving him nothing but what they both needed, not any of that romantic stuff inbetween... But part of Yusei was still discontent. Part of him still longed for that romance, not _bromance._


	5. The Politics of Jack

Jack had a certain way he went about governing his "stuff". Everything, from his clothes to the entire garage had a rule made, interpreted and enforced by Jack. The other boys liked to joke about his strange obsession with personal space and call it a "Jackarchy". He may of no longer been the King of Duels, but he certainly has obtained the position of King of the Garage.

So when Jack came home late that night and heard the cries of passion from the upstairs room, he both listened to and ignored them. Like a good king, he often let things slide, but no matter how small the deed, a good king never let it go unheard.

If asked about the affair between Crow and Yusei, Jack would probably say, "I don't care." Quite a characteristic response from the King, but by no means was it accurate. Every ear and eye was listening and observing every incident occurring within his kingdom, recording and logging it for future reference.

Jack walked upstairs into the main living area, kicked off his shoes, set them into a far corner (away from the dangers of dirt and clumsy feet) and settled into his couch, or rather, his throne. And thus commenced his listening. Ah yes, the familiar moans of sexual passion. He almost gagged. He knew he was lying to himself when he guessed it was over for the month, because every time there was a long break in the cycle, Crow and Yusei were back at it again, wailing their "yes's" and "harder's" and "more's" nightly throughout the house for everyone to hear, not giving a damn about the other residents, or for that matter, the neighborhood.

Only a couple weeks ago, walking into the house at night was like walking in on a giant sex orgy. The sound hit him head on with full force, initially knocking him back a few feet. Although, trained he became to prepare for the onslaught of sex noises. Now he could break through it like tissue paper. Doing his best to ignore the orchestra upstairs, he felt his stomach rumble. Couldn't exactly hear it though. Standing up, he scanned the pantry for eats. Nothing stood out instantly, but he always figured if he stood there long enough with enough intent, something tasty would materialize. And tonight's tasty materialization was crackers. A filling treat, fit for a king. Jack always hoped one day he'd open the fridge and find a juicy steak with his name written on it in steak sauce.

Meal in hand, he returned to the comfort of his throne, eyes scanning the whole of his kingdom. Most everything seemed to be in proper order, all except for the noise in the other room. He didn't like that. Jack had often considered approaching Yusei about the sound pollution, but he always ended up figuring it didn't concern him, so he needn't deal with it. Any one without an ego the size of the moon would call that getting cold feet. Jack's feet didn't get cold. He kept his persona on at all times, but it was far from what any one would consider "warm and snuggly". Apathetic, unrelenting, all-powerful King Jack never dropped that image for an instant. All sorts of competition was lurking in dark corners, waiting for him to let down his guard and steal his ramen cups as victory treasure. It hit him then that he had one ramen cup left, or did, because it was gone now. A certain blue-haired boy was definitely getting a Jack-slap the next time he was brave enough to show his face.

The noise upstairs had finally begun subsiding as Jack neared the end of his poor-mans dinner. Last cracker in hand, he heard the door to Yusei's room open. Turning around, he saw a half-clothed Crow emerge, a victorious grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, hi Jack, how long have you been here?" Crow said cheerfully, making his way down to the main living area.

"Too long.." Jack grumbled, popping the last cracker into his mouth. He watched Crow put the Chinese food leftovers into the fridge. Yup, that was his now. The majority of Jack now ruled in favor of nabbing leftovers for himself. He'd get that later when no one was looking.

"I'm going to take a shower!" A voice called from back upstairs. Jack almost threw his hands up in amazement. He couldn't understand how Crow could walk within 10 feet of such a unhiegenic, foul beast. But then again, dogs roll with other dogs. Now Jack's own clealiness must suffer as Yusei took his sweet time scraping away a weeks worth of fossilized sweat and god know what else. Kings do NOT take cold showers!

"Make it fast this time!!" Jack shouted loudly, right as the door to the bathroom closed shut.

"You know," Crow said suddenly "I think Yusei's hair actually made my hands greasy. Really because this stuff is NOT coming off!" He laughed, rubbing the palms on his hands on his pants.

"You're disgusting." Jack sneered, making a repulsed look with his face.

"OOOOO DIRTY HANDS, JACK!" Crow jeered, reaching his hands forward to grab Jack's coat, who instantly scrambled across the room to safety.

"Stop that! Go wash yourself! Save my hot water and go bathe with your heathen brethren!"

"Oohhh, wouldn't that bother you though, Jack?" Crow said coyly, settling himself into Jack's previous spot on the couch.

The question had caught Jack a little of guard. "What? Like hell it would." He scoffed, crossing his arms, "Unlike you two animals, I need my hot water to-"

"I saw how Yusei was all over you this morning." A serious look now crossed Crow's face.

"What do you mean?" He played the part of ignorance, but he knew what Crow was referring to. Jack had a feeling someone's eyes were on the back of his head that morning.

"You know... how he was all touchy-feely on you this morning."

Jack sat down on the opposite arm hair and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hmmm, ah yes. I apologize for that. It is entirely my fault YOUR _man_ decided to put his hands on me." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! He's not my man.." Crow grumbled, refusing to face the other boy.

"Really now?" Jack jumped on the opportunity to nail down some questions he'd been meaning to ask. "So what would you call that thing have going on?" He wiggled a finger in the direction of the upstairs bedrooms.

"There's nothing going on....it's not like that. Just keep off, will you?" Jack could feel Crow slinking before his overbearing presence, reminding him once again, he owned this shit.

"Why should I?" Jack said mockingly. He was interested now. He didn't like to be told to "keep off". This was his house after all, he owned everything in it, including its residents.

"Just...because!" Crow never proved to be a challenge when it came to enforcing law for Jack. His ill-stated arguments could never keep footing against the firm defense Jack constantly withheld. Then with an aggressive offense, he took the field once again, reaffirming his position of

authority.

"That was weak. I don't need someone like you telling me what to do. First of all, if there's anyone you should be taking this issue up with, it's Yusei. Second of all..." Jack stood, hands now positioned firmly on his hips, head cocked to the side, he leaned down to face Crow, who was now sunken back as far as he could go into the cushion behind him.

"Second of all, I don't know where you get off assuming I want anything to do with that whore." He tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom. "You can keep your flea-ridden trash for all I care. And if you don't like your dog humping someone else's leg, you can get him a leash. Tie him to your bed and use him as you see fit, because I want to make it very clear that I am not the one making any attempt to impose on the other. I have no interest in him, so you can quit pulling a half-hearted, bitchy, pathetic excuse for a dispute out of your ass."

Jack held his position, letting his words sink in and gnaw rigorously away at any shred of defiance within the other man. Crow was speechless, only an angry scowl was shown on his face. His position made, Jack let up the physically-imposed assailment, and bathed openly in the cascade of self-accomplishment as it rained down from his own personal heaven. Extremely satisfied with himself, Jack confidently walked over to the fridge, opened it, pulled out one of the Chinese meals and began eating it triumphantly, keeping his eyes locked on quivering man still huddled between couch cushions.

Crow didn't even look in Jack's general direction when he stood. "Fuck you." was all Crow could muster up the courage to say before stomping violently into his room, slamming the wooden door relentlessly behind him. Jack glowered and licked the soy sauce from his fork. There was no doubt in his mind that _he owned this shit._


	6. Cold Water

It was true, yes, that he had spent a considerable amount of time with Kiryu. Maybe more than he should of. But Jack was a reasonable guy, right? He understood the bonds of friendship Yusei still had with Kiryu and granted him the permission to continue to associate himself with the "freak" (as Jack called him, much to Yusei's contempt). All those nights of "if you're worried about him, go see him" and "I'm busy, go see check on Kiryu" was privilege enough from his then partner to postpone whatever they had planned that day together. Then all that time feeling guilty about abandoning his lover for a few hours was wasted when his gut-feeling was right all along. He shouldn't have gone off to Kiryu. Jack would have never left.

Yusei ran his hands through his wet hair, enjoying the last of the warm water as is gradually became cooler. He tilted his head back and let the water pound against his face. The feeling was overwhelming and he was forced to break free to breathe. It was kind of the same way he'd felt when he was with Jack, all those years ago. The pressure and guilt ate away at him constantly. It was always "what to do and how to do it" and "should I or should I not?". He could really honestly say (if pestered enough about it, at least) that he had LOVED Jack back then. It wasn't a word he used lightly either. As a self-described romantic (personally. he'd never admit it), he wasn't keen on throwing around words he didn't mean. Everything he said was exactly true. But even now he regretted telling the whole truth...

So there he was, years later, stuck with the same guilty feeling as before. Different man, same story. Nothing ever changed. Once he thought it was Jack's fault. He used to tell him, "You're too demanding" and Jack would just scoff, saying that he was worth it. Yusei disagreed most of the time and he often said it. It never seemed to break them though. Hate one minute, love the next. Neither could decide if having the other was really worth the problems that ensued.

The water had finally become too cold to bear. If he didn't get out now, he'd be shivering all night. As soon as he shut off the water, a door in the hallway slammed shut. He was sick of other people. Taking the corner of his towel, he wiped off the mirror until he could see himself clearly. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe Jack wasn't all that demanding and he was just lazy. After all, if you want something to succeed, you have to work hard for it. Maybe he wasn't working hard enough towards the relationship and commitment. He was sick of trying to remember, because in the end, you can't undo the past. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he had never slept with Kiryu. As much as Jack had accused him of doing so, it was true that he never had.

He gripped his towel harshly. Maybe he should have. Kiryu could of still been here and just maybe... been the one for him. He was sick of memories. He didn't bother drying completely and pulled on his clothes before preparing himself for whatever awaited outside the door.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he carefully scanned the situation. Jack was eating his food, Bruno was no where to be seen, so it must of been Crow that had slammed the door. Jack was home, so it figured.

"What's going on out here?" Yusei asked.

Jack, who was still leaned against the counter shoveling down his victory meal, merely glanced up and shrugged in response. His eyes never once wavered on the boy standing at the top of the stairs. Yusei frowned and turned to knock on Crow's bedroom door. "Can I come in?" he asked. There wasn't any reply.

His attention shifted when he heard the front door open. Bruno had come home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked as Bruno entered the upstairs area.

"Shopping.." Bruno yawned. He dropped a plastic bag of food on the floor and collapsed onto the sofa. "I'm exhausted..."

"You ate my cup ramen."

"Hence why I bought some more, Jack." Bruno sighed, pointing to the bag laying on the floor. He kicked off his sneakers and buried his head under a few pillows.

"You didn't do the dishes."

"I was saving them for you..."

"What did you say to him, Jack Atlas?" Yusei said cooly.

Bruno sat up, looking around curiously, wondering what he'd missed.

Jack looked up innocently. Yusei knew that look. It meant, "I know exactly what I did but I'm going to feign innocence because I'm a bitch."

"Nothing." He replied nonchalantly, and gulped down another bite of Chinese chicken. He knew how Yusei was when something managed to get to him. His gaze was like lasers piercing into his chest though, and Jack finally broke the silence out of pure frustration. "What? I don't know! I didn't say anything, he's the one who has a problem with me or something. You go talk to him.."

There was a long uncomfortable silence afterward. Even Bruno could sense the tension between the two boys. It wasn't in his best interest to interfere with other's business but he was always curious about little arguments that popped up with the old friends. It was more or less an intelligence-gathering game for him. Figure it all out, never ask not once.

"I don't want to talk to him." Yusei sighed. He'd been to talk to Jack. His eyes fell to the floor and Jack jumped on the moment.

"Oh, right then. Don't come out here looking at me like it's my fault your boyfriend is presumptuous asshole." Jack threw his now empty bowl into the trash before quickly scampering up the stairs. It was just like him to run away from things he didn't want to deal with.

"Jack..." But his bedroom door has already slammed shut. Yusei sighed once again, walked over to the couch and slumped down beside Bruno.

He hated playing a game when someone else had to not only lose, but suffer at his expense. Bruno wasn't sure if there was anything he could do, but he'd never seen Yusei look so fatigued before. It was only them now. He could say something, he had the potential to help Yusei. It was hard enough not remembering his past, but when he was also forced to rely on others for a roof over his head, he longed to return the generosity he had received in any way he could. But all he could do was sit there, staring uncomfortably at the floor, too nervous to make words.

"I'm going to bed." Yusei mumbled at last, which to Bruno seemed like hours later.

"Wait." He said quickly, just as Yusei arose. He bit his tongue for acting so impulsively, but figured that he'd already started, might as well finish.

"Can...you tell me what's wrong?"

Yusei did something unexpected. He smiled. "It's a long story, Bruno-chan. You wouldn't be interested."

"But what if I am?"

Yusei looked down at the boy seated below him. He examined Bruno's innocent features, wondering if he'd ever experienced anything like what he himself had. He could never see anything beneath the surface on Bruno. Yusei often wondered if it was because even Bruno didn't know who he was. If there was one person in the world he could confide in, it would be Bruno. He was like an empty cup in which Yusei could fill with his own problems and emotions. But it seemed cruel... For all he knew, Bruno knew nothing of what it meant to be in love. It was cruel to taint his pure thoughts with all the negativity of something that could in fact be wonderful and whimsical...sometimes.

"I would like to help...if I could." Bruno twiddled his thumbs anxiously. He was honestly concerned and Yusei couldn't help but feel pity now for denying him the right to be a good friend.

"If you could..." Yusei mumbled. "It isn't any of your business. Let me deal with it... okay? I'd rather you not become involved..."

"I live here too. I am already as much involved in everything as you are."

"Don't kid yourself."

"Yusei."

Yusei glared, but sat down anyway. "Well..." He said, "I suppose you're aware of my past with Jack and Crow..."

Bruno nodded. "Yeah. You all lived together in Satellite before it became united with Neo Domino City. You were friends back then too. Then Jack took your Stardust Dragon and ran off to the city..."

"Right." Yusei replied. "But..." He trailed off. He wished it was only just that, but there was so much more. He took a deep breath, organzing his cluttered thoughts.

"About 4 years ago, I was part of a gang called Team Satisfaction..." And he spoke. It was hard at first to make the right words, but they came, faster and louder, he spoke his soul. Every word started tumbling out. Never had he spoken so descriptively to another since Jack. Even then, he hadn't been so honest. And never once did Bruno look away. His eyes were focused, his gaze intent. Every few seconds, he nodded to show that he was listening. He wasn't feeling guilt anymore now. Yusei was actually feeling...relieved, like it wasn't all that bad.

"And now...I can't help but want him back." He leaned back into the cushions, taking a breath of the cool air and let it chill his beating heart and flustered skin. It was now 10pm. He'd spoken for almost 3 hours.

Bruno was unsure of what to say. Not unsure of WHAT to say, but what to say first. He wanted to say so many things at once. All this time, Yusei alone had been dealing with so much guilt when really, in his opinion, he shouldn't of been.

"Do you think...It's my fault?" He asked. Bruno set aside his scrambled thoughts for a moment.

"I don't...think... Honestly, No, it's not your fault. Honestly...I think the only thing you've done wrong is feel guilty."

Yusei looked up, his eyes connecting with Bruno's. "I should not...feel guilty? But I abandoned him, Bruno! For once I had someone that understood me, but I ran off with someone else! It's my fault that-"

"It's not your fault! You said it yourself that you never really loved Kiryu, not in the way you did Jack and you felt more committed to Jack then anyone else. Why would you keep returning if you knew if he was wrong for you?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"Because you knew it was the right thing to do. You weren't putting yourself through hell for nothing. It was YOU that made it hell, not what you did."

"I don't understand.."

"I may not be experienced, but it seems like a situation is only as bad as you make it out to be. In all actuality, the relationship you had with Jack was great, but you and him kept looking for flaws in each other because both of you were scared of becoming too close. Subconsciously, you wanted to get away, but your heart was telling you to stay. And now you blame your heart for being true. You were right all along Yusei, you're just looking at it through the wrong lens..."

"You don't understand, you've never experienced this."

"I don't think that matters. In fact, I think I have the advantage of being inexperienced. When you become experienced in something, you often look at things in a way that seems foreign to a bystander. For example, how would you explain how a D-wheel uses Momentum to someone who had no knowledge of the science behind it? First you would try using small terms in relation to something that they may be familiar with, like a car, when actually it's completely different mechanics. But they start to understand, don't they? In the end, they both have wheels and they both move. When you break it down to the basics, everything becomes understandable. Even though I don't know the specifics of how love works, I know that it's an emotion, and like any emotion, it can be suppressed or declared. When you break things down into little pieces, it makes it harder to control and you end up losing yourself in the mess you've created. But when you look at things as a whole and see it for what it really is, it all becomes a lot less to bear."

Yusei sat on the thought for a moment, letting it all sink in. "Just because you choose not to see it, doesn't mean it's not there."

"Your love for Jack is only as real as you make it."

Yusei sighed and buried his face in his arms. He knew Bruno was right, but it hurt to admit it because he knew he had the answer all along. If he wanted Jack, there was no reason why he couldn't have him. After all, it was in his ability to make any attempt to keep him from leaving Satellite, but it was only him that was telling him he couldn't do it.

"I know you like the analytics." Bruno said, "But for once, just do what you think is right without worrying about the consequences."

Yusei put his head up, resting it on his knees. He grinned. "You're reckless, Bruno. I'd like to see how you handled a lover."

Bruno chuckled and rubbed his arm nervously. "Ahh well, I'm terrible with other people, so probably not so well."

"Do you think...I should try to talk to him?"

"If that's what you want."


	7. The Night Time

Jack sat nestled beneath his blankets, his back propped up against a pillow on the headboard, silently hunched over his book. The story was far from boring, but he couldn't keep his mind from drifting. The argument from earlier mysteriously lingered on his conscience. He was still fuming over Crow's presumptions attitude. _"How dare he accuse me of 'messing' with Yusei? What the hell did I do?"_ Over and over again, he replayed his words, even thinking up new comebacks if Crow had anything more to accuse him of in the morning. Jack sighed and looked over at the clock. It was too damn late to be worrying over something so petty. But he couldn't sleep; he'd already tried several times.

He was getting all worked up over nothing. So what? Yusei had been his usual self that morning, flinging his body on whoever happened to sitting closest. It shouldn't surprise Crow; he knew Yusei wasn't exactly the most dedicated lover. Jack tried to shake the thought. It brought back memories of them in Satellite, memories he despised. He recalled Crow saying Yusei wasn't his _boyfriend, _so what was the issue? It didn't matter. Crow was just being an ass, simple as that.

Jack tossed the book to the floor. Might as well try sleeping again, he figured. He hated the night-time. There was something about the combination of the darkness and silence that made his mind get restless. It had always been like that for him. Sleepless night after sleepless night – he learned to function on five hours of rest throughout the time he had been living in Neo Domino City – which was surprisingly less than he'd gotten in Satellite where thieves and murders wandering loose might have made insomnia plausible. But no, it always had to be that one person keeping him up at night.

Yusei. Damn him and his persistent ghost, always floating into his thoughts when he needed it least. It was like he was always there, haunting him with those brilliant, blue eyes...

A knock sounded softly at his door, startling him from his muse. "Jack..."

Oh no. Now he actually was actually there. Jack quickly buried his head beneath a pillow and pretend to be asleep.

"Jack, can I come in?" It didn't make any sense to ask someone to come in if they just opened the door anyway. Yusei flitted into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Jack continued to pretend, even as he felt the end of the mattress sink beneath Yusei's weight. _"Go away, go away!"_ He refused to let Yusei know he was actually awake, but that was before he felt Yusei straddle his waist.

"What are you doing!" Jack shot up, raising his arm to push Yusei from ascending further up his body. Yusei smirked. The warm, dull color of the lamp-light cast shadows over his teasing grin and gleamed brightly in the reflection of his cool eyes. He blinked slowly. "I knew you weren't sleeping." He smiled softly.

Jacked grumbled. "Well I'm trying to. Get lost, don't you have something to do...someone to fuck?" He smiled at his own joke. Yusei didn't think it was all that funny.

"Hmm." Yusei mumbled. "I thought you'd appreciate the late night visit. You used to look forward to them, I remember."

Jack sneered. "Pfft. Fuck you. Get out." He let his head drop back on to the pillow and shoved a second on top.

"I'm sorry if I misunderstood. I was under the impression that you were in here waiting for me."

Jack peeked out from under the pillow and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He murmured. Yusei had that coy look on his face. He was most likely not leaving anytime soon.

"Well," Yusei said, lowering himself to lay beside Jack. He propped his head up on his hand. "Your light was on. People don't usually sleep with their lights on...unless they're afraid of ghosts or monsters. Are you afraid of ghosts, Jack?"

"Would you get out!" Jack shouted, practically throwing the top pillow to the other side of the room. "I don't want to listen to your whiny shit!"

Yusei bit his tongue. "I came in here to talk, since you wouldn't listen to me a few hours ago. I figured you would have cooled down enough by now to have a civil conversation. I guess not."

"Don't talk to me about _civility_." He snapped, making sure to look Yusei directly in his eyes in order to convey his aggravation clearly. He opened his mouth to continue, but the words got stuck in his throat. God damn eyes and their elusive effect.

Yusei tilted his head, expressing his will to listen. Jack sighed grumpily. "What do you want? I'm tired, I want to sleep."

Yusei smiled and rolled off the bed. He walked across the room and picked up the thrown pillow, and curled his arms around it. "Do you remember-" He started.

"No." Jack interrupted. "_Anything but that, Yusei."_

Yusei sighed and sat on the corner of the bed, the pillow still wrapped within his grasp. "-when Kiryu hid your duel disc under your bed and you ran around _everywhere _looking for it. You got so mad, I thought you were going to kill something." Yusei chuckled softly.

Jack stared blankly. "Why are you telling this story?" He asked.

"Because it's funny!"

"It is not! Hiding things from people is childish and stupid. Especially when they're supposed to be your friend. And you played along! You thought it was funny!"

"I played along for one day, Jack. One, whole day." Yusei teased, "Thanks to me, by sundown you had your precious duel disc clutched in your arms once again." He laughed, imitating Jack's reaction with the pillow. "You had been so distraught over its disappearance, that its return was more important than beating the smirk off Kiryu's face."

Jack could help but grin at the memory, but he didn't let it linger. "This is a stupid story. I'm going to sleep, whether you leave or not." Jack clicked off the lamp, flopped back onto his pillow and shut his eyes. Stupid, stupid story.

The mattress shook roughly as Yusei clambered up to lay next to Jack.

"Those were good times, weren't they, Jack?" He whispered through the darkness as he lay his head next to Jack's on the pillow.

Jack grumbled and rolled to face the opposite direction.

Yusei's gaze fell blank as he immersed his mind in blissful nostalgia. "I miss those days." Yusei murmured. He gently ran his hand up Jack's back, sliding it carefully under his arm and around his chest. Jack tensed against the invasive touch.

Behind him, Yusei pulled himself closer, snuggling his face into Jack's hair. His hand squeezed Jack's shirt tightly.

"_Whatever." _Jack thought, shutting his eyes tightly. _"Maybe if I just lay here quietly, unresponsive, he'll go away."_

And so they lay, one quite comfortable and the other not so much. Gradually, the warmth of the two boys together allowed onset of sleep and Jack slowly began drifting off. Little dreams started flickering in his head. Running through Satellite, dueling nameless people; he was running through the rain, Yusei's hand grasped tightly in his as they ran together. Sirens whirled around them and he could hear the enemy closing in from behind. The roads were wet and he slipped, only to fall into blackness. Jack jolted awake.

So it was going to be like that then. Dreams to keep him awake just as he began to doze. Jack felt Yusei's body twitch against him. His steady, slow breathing told Jack that he'd fallen asleep. _"Great."_

"_Yusei must be dreaming too..." _He reasoned by the sudden, jerky movements Yusei was exhibiting. _"Not a good __dream..."_

Jack felt his heart sink as Yusei trembled beside him. Lying awake at night those years ago had given him time to analyze the boy Yusei was in his dreams. He'd realized, by just watching him sleep, that Yusei was scared. He put up a front that was strong, intelligent and brave, but as he slept, he dreamed a cowards dream. His body shook with a cold sweat and tears collected in the corners of his eyes. He recalled all this from memory. Yusei refused to tell him of his true feelings when they were awake, but it didn't matter, because Jack could see them clearly while he slept.

He couldn't take it anymore. Yusei was so bothersome, coming in his room in the middle of the night, falling asleep with his body emitting its irritating heat onto him when he wanted to be cool, and then he had to go have a nightmare and wake him up. "Really Yusei." Jack muttered quietly.

He turned, pulling Yusei towards his chest and wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. "Stop having nightmares. It's annoying." Jack whispered. He smiled softly as Yusei's tense form began relaxing in his grip. Yusei began mumbling nonsense in his sleep.

"I was... and you were and..the- the ground and...I couldn't find.. and it was really dark but..."

"Shut-up Yusei, you're not making sense." Jack could see through the darkness of the room to the sweaty boy clinging to him. His eyes were still shut and he continued to dream terrors. Jack slid a hand from beneath the blankets, moving it gently to tilt Yusei's face upward. And then he kissed him, softly at first, but gradually, he let his tongue enter and he tasted the man he thought he'd forgotten.

If the street lights weren't so bright and if the bed sheets weren't so soft, he would of thought that they were back in Satellite.

Jack gulped. Yusei was moving his mouth against his now. He wondered if he was still dreaming. "Jack..." Yusei muttered.

"_Dammit." _Jack thought. He told himself he wouldn't do this. He told himself... but Yusei's hands were tightly gripping his shirt now. He was pulling, silently begging... Jack broke the kiss to gasp for breath and Yusei panted alongside him. He had no words for the boy clutched in his arms. There was nothing to be said.

Their lips met again, softly at first, but the kiss built in intensity as each boy grew more aroused. Yusei melted beneath Jack's gentle caresses and Jack found this as the perfect opportunity to take the upper position. His knee pressed softly between Yusei's open legs, triggering eager lurches and fervent gasps, forcing Jack to tremble at their sound.

He daringly slid a hand along Yusei's abdomen, allowing it to rest on the tie of the boy's pants for moment before courageously initiating their removal. There was no protest from the panting man as Jack slid the loose fabric down Yusei's thin legs. Jack knew his way to Yusei better in the darkness than he did in the light. His hand comfortably found the desired location between his partner's legs and stroked softly, earning those sweet gasps of pleasure he was so eager hear. His own length began pressing against the fabric of his underclothes.

His mind broke from the sexual daze momentarily as he assessed his position. Jack had nothing to lose if he chose to follow through with his decision, but his mind nagged at him, telling him he was getting his hopes too high. It was one night, one night of bliss, then everything would be back to way it used to be. He could see Yusei squirming in the low light. The thought of Crow seeing and feeling what he himself was feeling now... made him angry. Jack knew it was uncharacteristic of himself to be so sexually impulsive. It was true, just maybe, that fucking Yusei crossed his mind a few times the past couple years, but he never took it seriously. It was irrational and tactless to think of his former lover that way. He had a new life as King of Neo Domino City. There were men and women of all types groveling at his feet. He could have his choice of any one of them... but he didn't. He never chose anyone in his life but Yusei, and now, that his former companion whom he once pledged his life to protect was trembling beneath him, moaning his name, Jack didn't care about irrationality or impulsive decisions. He just wanted Yusei again, if only for a moment.

Jack slid his clothes off and kicked them to the end of the bed. Yusei arched his back lustfully as their cool, naked bodies bucked against each other.

"Ahh..Jack." Yusei moaned. As much as Jack enjoyed the noise, there was no way in hell he would let anyone interrupt this perfect moment. He didn't want to tell Yusei to hush, so Jack muffled Yusei's sighs by shoving his tongue into his open mouth.

He slid his hands across Yusei's thighs. _"God, he is perfect."_ Jack's dick twitched eagerly. He moved a hand around to Yusei's opening to find it actually quiet loose and slick with sweat. Gently, he slipped two fingers inside.

Yusei cried out instantly, causing Jack to hiss with anxiety. Throwing a hand over that mouth would have been simple enough, but subconsciously, Jack wanted those gasps, those sighs, those cries of intense arousal as he slammed his dick into Yusei.

"_Fuck it. He's mine." _Jack smirked silently.He withdrew the fingers and aligned his cock for a swift entrance.

Yusei's sighs echoed loudly throughout the room as Jack silently slid his length into the beckoning hole. He mouthed Yusei's name as he thrust deeply into the warmth, just then realizing how starved for sex he had been.

"Unnn." He groaned. It was fucking amazing. Somewhere between his moans of pleasure and careful thrusts, he began to wonder why he'd ever chose to leave something like this but he pushed the thought from his mind.

Yusei replied by wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissing him softly, ear to neck. His moist, plump lips left sticky trails of saliva along Jack's chin and cheeks. "Jack...baby..."

Jack accidentally chuckled. _"Too good...too good to be true." _He thrust harder.

"Please...ahh yes! Jack, please!"

"_Not true."_

"Harder! Oh god ahhh!"

"Fuck Yusei, god yes!" Jack moaned, tossing his head back.

He slammed into Yusei, taking the squirming, sighing boy slightly by surprise. Yusei's screams were almost orgasmic in themselves. Jack pleaded for the moment to last forever.

His orgasm was nearing, but Jack forced himself to hold out a while longer. Yusei's core trembled, sucking and milking his pre-cum almost to the point of climax, and still, he held out. Jack thought about saying something, anything really, to give this moment some sort of significance. But all he could do was moan "Yusei, Yusei."

"Nnn, Jack. I'm coming..." Yusei squeaked. Jack knew that was his cue to let go. Even in the intensity of the passion, Yusei's fingers slid like feathers along Jack's back. His skin prickled from the sensual touch. How could someone be so soft, so warm?

Jack lowered his head to Yusei's ear and sucked lightly on the skin. How could someone taste so good? Yusei's face nuzzled against his own, tickling Jack's nose with his hair. He smiled. And he smelled good too, thank god for that shower earlier.

"J-Jack..." Yusei whispered. Jack's ears perked, but Yusei was hesitating. Jack was on the brink of orgasm, he couldn't be having any of this tentative shit.

"Say it, Yusei." Jack groaned.

Yusei licked his parched lips. "I..." He grabbed Jack's hair and arched his hips, taking Jack as deeply as he could and holding him there. "I still love you." He panted.

The throbbing convulsions of Yusei's release weakened Jack's knees and he fell gasping onto his partner. He buried his face in Yusei's hair as he rode out the remainder of his climax. He wasn't sure of what to make of Yusei's words. His mind was in denial of everything; it was just the heat of the moment, nothing more.

But he found himself smiling. "I...still love...you too..." He said aloud. And he didn't regret it.

Yusei was the first to fall asleep, surprisingly. He'd nodded off with Jack still buried inside him, which had Jack giggling and wondering how someone who slept all day could just pass out like that. Even in his sleep, if he really was sleeping, Yusei still managed to wrap his legs and arms around Jack so tightly, that the man could hardly breathe. But it wasn't like he needed to breathe anyway. His life could of ended just then, but it wouldn't matter, because he was with Yusei.

His dreams were pleasant, calm and serene, and he regretted their departure as the sun shone through his eyelids. But when he opened his eyes that morning, Yusei was gone.


End file.
